KKM Project no 07: Promise
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Shinou & Daikenja have just sealed the boxes and are enjoying a relaxing day after the battle. Daikenja realizes that they will soon be separated. What kind of plan will Shinou come up with to keep them together? slight Shinou X Daikenja


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**KKM project # 7 – Promise**

_Alternative title: Forever_

It was a beautiful day in shin Makoku and the most famous duo was currently enjoying the peace and quiet after the battle. Shinou was sitting at the foot of a massive tree; his golden head leaned against the truck. The Great Sage, his trusted advisor and best friend was standing next to his King, contemplating the view.

This setting had nothing unusual to it, if not for the fact that it was only mere moments ago that the original King had sealed _Shoshoku_ into four individual boxes, and had absorbed a great deal of evil aura. In fact, the seemingly fit King was dying and nothing, not even Daikenja, could fix it. That, the sage knew perfectly well. His beloved King had not much long to live and so, he promised himself that he would look after his ailing friend and see him until the end.

The beauteous King sighed deeply and raised his clouded eyes to the sky. He felt the soft rays of the sun against his skin and the gentle breeze upon his armour-clad body. He felt with his hands the coarse grass that lay beside him and admired the fruits of his labour. Shin Makoku truly was a gorgeous country, filled with strong willed people, good hearted and strong spirited. Here, everyone was free to live the life they wished, everyone but seven.

Shinou could not enjoy life the same way his countrymen did. He, with the Great Sage, had a much greater responsibility; guarding a country was a tough job. The other five were the protectors, further known as the 'keys'. Five noblemen, whose life had been cut short, their lives decided by another. Sir Weller, the fighter, sir von Walde, the strong-headed leader, the von Wincott brothers, the limitless spirits of knowledge and Sir von Bielefeld, the young master of fire maryoku. Yes, these five men had a very sad path laid before them. Shinou tilted his head sideways to glance at his Sage whilst speaking for the first time since the sealing ceremony.

"Daikenja, do you think we did alright? Did we do the right thing in burdening them with our troubles?"

"Heika, you have always been a selfish person however, there is no greater spirit then yours. I believe that you have done everything in your power for your country and your people. The keys know that already. Why do you think they follow you?" replied the one called the Sage.

"I guess you're right, as always, my dearest friend. However, I feel responsible for their lives."

"Never, in all the years I've known you, have I seen you in such a weakened state of mind. Please remember my King, they chose to follow you, of their own free will. You cannot stop a determined man, my King."

"Yes but ..." said the King while hanging his head low.

"Heika, you've done everything you could. Besides, you've taken your fair share of the pain too right?" replied the strategist with a sad smile.

"Sometimes, it doesn't seem to be enough. Furthermore, I've also taken your life. Do you not despise me for my selfish actions?" asked the King as he glanced fearfully towards his old-time friend.

"Never. I could never despise the one who showed me what life was. Remember the first time we met? You were the only one who did not run from my black hair and eyes that, my Lord, is why I cannot hate you." answered the black-haired man as he kneeled next to his beloved King.

"Why would I have run? I always loved your black hair and your deep, knowledge filled eyes." Replied the withering man whilst caressing a lost strand of silk from the Sage's thick mane.

Alas, the King and his strategist stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The blond man smiled gently at his never-aging friend. Those timeless, brilliant black eyes stared back at him, with the same feeling of righteousness and responsibility as the first time they had met. The Sage gazed gently at the one called King and rested his pale hand against his friend's muscular one. Those hands had fought hard through the years whereas the Safe's hands remained frail from the lack of training.

Both men stared on together at the now setting sun. Daikenja felt his master's hand grow cold beneath his and felt, for the first time, fear. Fear of losing the most precious person in his life.

"You know Heika, it's not fair. Soon, you'll be visiting new places, soaring high, where I won't be able to reach you anymore." Said the sage with an unstable voice.

"Daikenja, don't worry. Everything will be all right. I will come back, I promise. I won't leave you behind."

"Again, saying irresponsible things."

"Well, isn't that why I chose you as my strategist? So that you can make decisions in my steed?" replied the King with a twinkle in his eye.

"And how exactly do you want me to strategise about this? It's quite hard to find someone who's died, don't you think?"

"Well, if you're immortal, where is the problem? I can make you come back thought out time, in various lives, with what is left of my powers. However, the tricky part is having you remember your past lives ..." answered the King with a frown.

"Heika ... you're joking right?" replied the Sage while glancing towards his lord.

The only response he got from his King was a squeeze of the hand. He surveilled him closely for any other sign but was taken aback by the determination emblazoned in Shinou's deep blue eyes.

"Daikenja, I'm serious. I won't let you get away from me. No matter how long it takes, I swear I'll come back for Shin Makoku, for my people, and for you. You'll have to stay alone for a long time however, when you find a suitable King to replace me, I'll be able to come back and, when I do, we'll be together, forever more."

"Selfish as always, as I can see but, I'll do my best to carry out your wishes." Answered the Great Sage with shining eyes.

"Just as long as you remember me, that's all I care about."

"I'll never forget you. Never."

The two remained silent for the remaining of the day. Hand in hand, they watched their final sunset in their current lifetime. However, both knew that everything was going to be fine. The sage would be able to come back through the ages, filled with his memories of a glorious past, and hopes of a bright future.

Forever.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Yet another fic from my loooon list of KKM projects on my DA account ... XD So yeah, this one **isn't** about Yuuri & Wolf ... quite a change from my usual fics right ? I thought of giving more of a _mellow_ atmosphere to represent Shinou & Daikenja's relationship ... which explains the lack of 'action' in this fic ...

Anyway, it was fun writing about something different then the usual YuuRam ... XD However, fear not ! I shall return to my YuuRam fan writing shortly !! :D (You know I can't live without writing about them ... ;) )

Please comment ! Thank you very much !!

Sakumi Kinoyuuki


End file.
